Oh My Flip-Flop
'Joey, Rooko, and CJ are hanging out at Mr. Smoothy's and Joey is wearing a jacket and a hood for secrets sake.' Joey (Sipping is smoothy): "Now why again did we ditch Azmuth again CJ?" CJ: "Cause if Rooko's off his real school than why can't we miss ours?" Rooko: "Cause I'm smarter than you guys. Cause I'm smart enough not to be homeschooled by the greatest mind in the universe. THAT'S why." 'They all laugh.' Joey: "Why don't we have good, fun, normal times like this." 'Vulkanus breaks through the wall.' Vulkanus: "SECOND ALIEN CHANGING KID, I'M HERE TO KILL YOU FOR BEATING ME UP!!!!" Joey: "Oh yah, that's why. Gotta go to the bathroom." Theme Song 'Joey walks into the Mr. Smoothy's bathroom. CJ absorbs a table while Rooko put the Proto-Pack in Sheild Mode. Through the edges of the bathroom door, you see a orange light, then you see a ghost-like figure fly through the door of the bathroom.' Joey (Alien): "SoulMake!" CJ (Trying to hold back Vulkanus's fist): "That-er-is the stupidest name-err-EVER!" Rooko: "C'mon man! HELP!" SoulMake: "I'm through with it Vulkanus." 'SoulMake tries to fly through Vulkanus but he gets deflected off and its Rooko instead. CJ runs toward them so he can pull SoulMake out of Rooko but an energy feild is morphed around CJ, Joey, and Rooko. A big flash appears.' Rooko (Standing up along with Joey & CJ): "CJ, WHY ARE YOU SO HANDSOME!!!!" CJ: "What has happened to me?" Joey: "Oh my flip-flop, did we...SWITCH BODIES?" Rooko (Someone): "So I'm Rooko, your me, and Rooko is you?" CJ (In Joey's Body): "Cool? Who should I go first?" 'Slaps the Watch.' CJ (In Joey (Alien)'s Body): "Magma Rock!" 'Vulkanus gets up.' Vulkanus: "What the poop? I've been hanging around you guys WAY too much." Magma Rock: "Well Rooko, what are you waiting for? Absorb something!" Rooko (In CJ's body) (Absorbing metal): "There, what now?" Magma Rock: "It's the best part, SMASH SOMETHING!" Joey (In Rooko's Body): "How do I work this thing?" Rooko: "Hit that button, then that one." 'The Proto-Pack transforms into its hammer form. Joey runs up to Vulkanus and smacks him with his sword.' Joey: "Oh yah! That's what I'm talkin bout." Rooko: "Humans." Magma Rock (Shooting Vulkanus with fire blasts): "Hey, your a human now, so I wouldn't be talkin." 'The Awesomatrix starts to glow. A flash appears and CJ turns from Magma Rock into SoulMake.' SoulMake: "What the poop?" 'Vulkanus hits him and he goes flying into Joey (who's currently Rooko) and a second flash appears. Joey, CJ, Rooko, and Vulkanus regain conciousness and they all get up.' Rooko: "I'm-I'm in MY body!" CJ: "Poop, I'm in my own body again!" Joey: "Full control over the Awesomatrix, this is amazing!" 'He turns into Amplifalcon and flies away.' CJ: "What's with him?" Rooko: "Don't know. Hey, Vulkanus is here! Let's kick his butt." Vulkanus: "Wait! It's me, Joey!" CJ (Stopping in his tracks with Rooko): "If your Vulkanus, then Vulkanus is you!" Joey (Vulkanus's Body): "Oh...that's bad, right?" Meanwhile, with Vulkanus in his cave... Vulkanus (Joey's Body): "Oh yes, yes, YES! Now only if I knew how to work this thing?" Awesomatrix: "Must find true DNA code sequence, Joseph. Self defense mode activated." Vulkanus: "What's that?" Awesomatrix: "Right now your probably are saying, 'Whats That', it is the function where I will continuously change your DNA sequence into different forms in the current active list." Vulkanus: "Oh...that's bad right?" Awesomatrix: "You bet." Meanwhile, at the Omnitower... Ben: "Ken! It's Vulkanus, ATTACK!" 'Ben transforms.' Ben (Alien): "Lodestar!" Ken (Running out as an alien): "Spidermonkey!" CJ: "WAIT!!!! It's Joey. You see, Joey turned into SoulMake who turned into Joey who turned into Rooko who turned into me who turned into Joey who later turned into Vulkanus who turned into Joey. And me and Rooko turned back to our selves." Ben: "Oh." Later, In Vulkanus's Cave... Vulkanus: "So, you have come to stop me." Joey: "Yep, and we are gonna stop you." 'Vulkanus runs towards Joey and Joey gets rammed into the wall.' Vulkanus (Running Back Into the Darkness): "PICKAXE-GUYS, ATTACK!!!!" Joey (In His Jacked Up Suit): "Man, I can't defeat him like this." 'Pickaxe Aliens run toward CJ and Rooko, but Rooko goes into Giant Strength Glove Mode and slaps them away while CJ absorbs the ground and morphs his hand into a mace, then slaps them away.' Rooko (Activates Wrench Mode): "Maybe you can." 'Rooko jumps up and uses his Wrench Mode to upgrade Vulkanus's Armor.' Joey (Rooko gets off): "Cool." 'Joey runs towards the darkness and Vulkanus steps out in a heavily armed suit.' Vulkanus: "Peek-a-boo!" Joey: "Whats that?" Vulkanus: "I forced an update in the Awesomatrix and built this suit to sync itself into the Awesomatrix. Now I have highly advanced, robotic versions of all the DNA in the Codon Stream." Joey: "Oh." 'Vukanus turns into Heatblast and uses flamethrowers on the guys.' Rooko: "I have an idea! Awesomatrix, find true DNA Code Sequence!" Awesomatrix: "Loading...Finding, Joseph...Found. Returning device to former user." 'Vulkanus's suit falls off into pieces and he turns into SoulMake. SoulMake flies through Joey and they become themselves again.' CJ: "On the bright side, all the pain he gave you, is now on the other side." Joey: "Talk about what goes around comes around." The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson (Rooko's Body; Vulkanus's Body) *Rooko (CJ's Body) *CJ Levin (Joey's Body) *Ben Tennyson *Ken Tennyson |-| Villains= *Vulkanus (Joey's Body) *Pickaxe Aliens (first appearance) |-| Aliens= By Joey *SoulMake (first appearance) By CJ *Magma Rock *SoulMake (accidental transformation) By Vulkanus *Amplifalcon *Robotic Heatblast (first appearance) *SoulMake (accidental transformation) By Ben *Lodestar By Ken *Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10